Life As We Know It
by Writer of the Near Future
Summary: My head ached. My temples pulsed. I looked up to see the sword arcing down, whispering: 'This is the end...'


__

**I only own my OCs and idea. Rick Riordan owns the rest. What's in italics is a quote from The Lost Hero so I don't own it.**

* * *

There good mood didn't last long. On the other side of the pool, the giants spire crumbled with a sound like trees snapping in half. Its outer sheath of tendrils exploded from the top down, raining stone and wood shards as the giant shook himself free and climbed onto the earth.

CHAPTER ONE

Even children of Zeus must fail at times…Even Jason Grace. Well, he's a son of Jupiter which seems to make it twice as bad.

We'll, I'm sorry I'm rushing into things. Let's just start with me. My name's Theo. The war? Percy won. Jason fighting Gaea and Porphyrion?

Well, blame it on Jason or you can blame it on Piper and Leo. I don't care. All, I know is, they lost, Gaea rose, and now the world is destroyed.

Well, not completely…

You see, some Demigods escaped. We're living in this place called Camp Gladius. Apparently, it's the Roman equivalent to the place I grew up, Camp Half-Blood.

It's almost the same, but this wolf thing-y called Lupa runs it. She's even worse than Chiron, who was banned to Tartarus. Isn't this story making you feel so cheerful inside?

Well, back to the whole, our lives our miserable, blah, blah, blah.

Well, Jason was handling Porphyrion just fine. Yet, even the best things must start to go down hill. His lance snapped and that was the beginning of the loss.

Then Leo got tired of trying to break the cage. He didn't drop everything and walk off, but he got so tired, he passed out. Piper could Charm Speak Gaea anymore, and she over ran the area.

So, let's review: Jason was dead, Leo was blacked out, and Piper had just been over run by the Earth itself. So dang of a good ending, huh?

Well, it's not over yet. My name is Theo and this, dear readers, is my story.

* * *

It was hard being a half-blood in this time. I mean, people feared the Titans ruling the Earth, now how about GIANTS? Even worse. All that hard work during the second Titan war, destroyed a few months later. Sad.

But half-bloods still trained. Rebellions rose and fell. You know, the whole, 'The worlds ended, 2012 came early, and know we're being rule by tall, big sweaty giants'? Yeah, I lived that!

I chewed on the tip of my pen, sitting at my desk, paper in front of me. My brain seemed to click.

Dear Brandon,

You'll be better here in Camp Gladius. They promised that. They promised protection from the world around us. Only thing you'll have to get over is Lupa's glare.

They say you'll have to prove your worth. They'll give you test, but they're not that big. I swear. Just pull through pretend your tough. I mean, you always did that back at the other Camp, didn't you? Being the tough Ares guy and all?

Well, when your ready, give me a reply. We're waiting for you here. Remember that.

Theo

I folded it up and sealed it into a envelope. I sighed as I exited my cabin and made my way to the Wolf House (Equivalent to the Big House) which is also were Demigods prove their worth and start their journey. It looks like a millinar lumberjack built it.

Were the mail room was. Weird monsters no Greek had ever seen before packed and sent the mail. I just placed it in the box that clearly read 'Inbox' and left in a hurry, hoping the weird beast wouldn't eat me.

The place seemed burned considering the giants rose right over by the Wolf House. But this camp survived or was re-built but the other two camps were burned to the ground.

Yes, there was another camp. Explanations later. Just as a hint, that's were Brandon was staying. That place was just by the giants headquarters so it was very hard not to get killed. Yet, every-time the camp's problem worsened, they deeper those Half-Bloods dug into the ashes of their fallen ground. Literally. They lived underground.

Well, I'm leaving that camp for a second and going back to my camp here. Life was terrible. This camp wasn't laid back like the Greek one. This one was unforgiving, brutal, and just plain harsh. I would've left this place without a blink of an eye if it wasn't the only place in this whole world over-ran by monsters. Well, Gaea was right under us, but she had retreated from her shell so she can't really harm us in any way or shape so...yeah.

Percy stood by the Neptune cabin speaking to Reyna, Jason's old girlfriend and Percy's current one. Since their relashionship grew while the two and Bobby went on a quest while Jason was on his, no one thought to tell him about Annabeth. He remeber her vaugely but not as 'more than just a friend'.

Lou Elen, daughter of Hecta, floated around over Gladius like her half-brother Criss Angel always did. It might be amazing when Criss Angel does it for mortals, but here we knew she was just magic. Lou winked down at me and suddenly my feet rose from the ground.I kicked, trying to make my feet touch the ground, but she seemed to lift me by my purple shirt with her mind.

After me getting about ten feet off the ground, she dropped me and I landed on the ground with a thud. I quickly re-gained my breathe and stood to my feet. I felt like pulling out my sword (My magical phone) and slicing her to bits but I out ruled it considering she was one of the only surviving Greek demigods.

Lupa trotted from the Wolf House and the whole camp snapped into line beyond line position. Her chocolate red fur and amber eyes seemed pericing and unforgiving. A growl rumbled in her throat before she chanted her signature words: "Aut vincere aut mori!"

"CONQUER OR DIE!" roared the Roman Demigods as the Greeks responded: "Kataktíste í na pethánoun!" Lupa lifted her head to the sun and howled as the Roman's broke into battle. We Greeks held our weapons high in the air, like we've learned to do. Lupa actually didn't think for us to fight to the death without a good reason like the Romans did. She acyually wanted us to act Greek.

The dinner bell rang and the fighting stopped. We all went under the dinning pavlion and sacrificed some of our blood (Weird tradition right?) to our Roman godly parent. Then we sat at our given table and began to eat. I just want to say, hamburgers with a rock for meat, does not taste good what-so-ever. Neither does nails grounded into a drink. Yet I was hungry.

I sat with my other half-sibilings at the Formido (If your wondering, Roman Deimos, God of Fear, Dread, and Panic, twin brother to Phobos) table, playing pranks on other Demigods. I put my fingures at the weird Star Wars mind-controlling gesture at Percy and soon his breathes came short and fast. He started glancing around at the other children of Neptune, clearly panicked.

The whole table burst into laughter as Percy hit the floor twitching. I called it off and he returned to normal. Then Lupa's booming voice expanded through all of Gladius. "Certa fortis fragiles devincere. Sit proelia incipe! Katapolémi si ton ischyrón, ítta tous adýnamous, afíste timáchina archísei!" Lupa said in Latin and Greek. We stood from our seats and began walking to the Colosseum.

Lups circled the ring, glaring at each camper indivdualy. She was picking who she would face today. Then her amber eyes landed on me. I gulped. The last camper she faced was probaly almost digestied by now, so I was hoping she'd show mercy.

I walked to where she circled and I joined her. She growled as I turned my phone into Fovos, my sword. Then Lupa began her little speak. "Don't show hesitation. Don't hold back to kill. Don't show weaness. Don't show fear" she growled, digging her claws deep into the dirt. Then, unexpectlied, leaped at me.

I blocked her body with Fovos and she flung back. "Good. Now never run away with your tail inbetween your legs. Fight to win or fight to die." she snapped. Okay, while we're fighting, she excpets us to be like a Roman but no where else. She showed me her bloody fangs and leaped again. I kicked and I heard a satisfying CRACK!

She seemed to get even madder and leaped again. This time her jaw was open, ready to chew my heart out like she did to poor Dokata. I lifted my sword and her teeth chomped down on it. Blood squirted from her lips where the blade sawed into her skin. She howled and jumped back. I smirked, making her madder.

"You are strong, Theo. But remeber, I am the mother of Rome, the strongest empire ever!" screamed Lupa, her amber eyes changing to a silver mist thing. I let my Imperial Gold sword (Oh, did I mention that Roman monsters and stuff won't be killed by Celestial Bronze, but Imperial Gold? Weird...) enter into her hide yet again and let her have some more of my foot.

She gasped as she regained her footing and tried to charge me again. I jumped over her and as I went down, stuck Fovos up her butt. She roared with such volume my ears seemed to ring. She ran off with her tail inbetween her legs and I just chuckled and smirked. "You stupid little hypocrite."

* * *

**Here's how long it will take for me to update depending on reviews per-chapter (Or at least I'll try...)**

**0 reviews- Never.**

**1-2 review-Maybe a month.**

**3-5- Three weeks.**

**6-8- Two weeks**

**9-11- A week**

**12-28-Two days**

**29+-A day**

**Here's how long the next chapter will be depending on reviews (Or at least I'll try...)**

**1-2- 1,000 words**

**3-5- 1,250 words**

**6-8-1,500 words**

**9-11-2,000 words**

**12-28-2,500**

**29+- 3,000**

**NONE OF THIS IS 100% OFFICAL, LIKE I DON'T THINK I CAN WRITE A 3,000 WORD CHAPTER IN DAY BECAUSE i ONLY GET AN HOUR ON THE COMPUTER A DAY, BUT I'LL TRY!**

**Write on,**

**Derek**

**P.S. I _WILL_ report flamers and if you CC it, remeber my beta dropped off the side of the Earth again, so if you want to beta it until she can get back on again, just ask. Also, tell your friends so they can review, and I'll update faster!**


End file.
